


Beauty and the beast- Ereri

by Salty_Michael



Category: Attackontitan - Fandom, snk - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Movietheater, Not actual smut but light, Semelevi, Smut, Tooth rotting fluff oh my Lord, Ukeeren, attackontitan, beautyandthebeast, ereri, mall, modernau, riren - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Michael/pseuds/Salty_Michael
Summary: So I also posted this on Wattpad and my name is -castiellovesdean- so if you see this work anymore else but here and on Wattpad without credit please let me know





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I also posted this on Wattpad and my name is -castiellovesdean- so if you see this work anymore else but here and on Wattpad without credit please let me know

LIGHT SMUT  
Levi POV.

"Do you have the time FUCK NOT AGAIN to listen to me WHINEEEEE!!"

I woke up to singing mixed with screams of frustration and fear.

Eren.

I slowly slid out of our shared bed and slipped into the hallway trying to be quiet so Eren wouldn't hear me. 

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" 

crash~

"Sometimes I give myself the- OH MY GOD ITS PERFECT!!"

I slowly turned the corner and saw an unbelievable sight. There was pancake batter covering the floor and flour everywhere. To top it all I saw Eren on his knees staring at a perfectly round and well cooked pancake like it was jesus. 

Without thinking I burst out laughing which surprised both me and him.

He jumped from his spot on the floor and stared at me in awe. 

"L-levi did you just?" Eren put his fist in the air and screamed,"I MADE THE GRUMPY LEVI ACKERMAN LAUGH!!"

In just 5 seconds there was a pounding on the wall to our right from our neighbor and friend Connie who screamed,"HOLY SHIT CONGRATS BRO!"

I soon went back to my resting bitch face and said," oi, brat keep it down. And what the hell is with this mess you better clean this up or I won't hesitate to kick you in the balls" 

Eren gave me his signature big goofy smile before handing me the "Jesus" pancake. (~I'm atheist but oh well~)

"I made you pancakes...Well a pancake.....But I mean it's good so." He shrugged.

I took the pancake from his hand hestitently and nibbled off of the end to test it. It was actually pretty delecious so I finished it off rather quickly.

"Happy Valentine's day levi~" Eren looked at me again with adoring eyes.

I closed the distance between us and pressed our lips together. Eren immediately granted me access and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. Obviously I won and began to explore his whole mouth. His mouth tasted like coffee and he moaned at my actions. 

Finally I pulled back to let us breathe then whispered in his ear,"Now clean up this fucking mess brat."

"But leeviii!!"

"Eren." I said sternly with a death glare.

"Fine."

And with that I went off to take a shower. It took me about an hour to finish everything I needed to do because I had to cut my hair a bit. I didn't trust going to a filthy hair stylist and have them mess everything up.

I walked out in converse shoes, skinny jeans and a slightly oversized blink-182 shirt. 

When I made it to the kitchen I saw that it was completely spotless and all the dishes were done and put away.

I had to admit when this boy wasn't whining and nagging me about cleaning he could get serious work done. 

Maybe I should take him out on a date today since we haven't been on one in awhile and it was Valentine's day.

"Oi Eren!" I called through the small apartment.

"Huh!" I heard a call back from our small living room and walked out to find the younger boy sprawled on the couch on his phone.

I sighed and said," do you wanna see a movie today?"

With that his head perked up so he was looking at me instead of his phone.

"Can we see beauty and the beast? I heard it's really good and Emma Watson did a fine job playing Belle." ( I know this just recently came out but please let me live my fantasies"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait. Beauty and the beast? Really?"

He looked at me with slight disappointment.

"C'mon Levi. It was my favorite movie as a kid. Mikasa and I would watch it every weekend and once she dressed me up like b-" he instantly went red and stopped talking.

I smirked obviously amused and said,"she what Eren?"

He turned so he wasn't looking at me and said," she dressed me up like Belle and made me sing."

I inched closer to the couch until I leaned over him then sat down in his hips so I was straddling him.

I leaned down and put my head next to his.

I heard him gasp as I turned my head and lightly nibbled his ear lobe.

"The thought of you in a dress really turns me on Eren. Maybe some panties and handcuffs would need to be added to that list dont you think?"

As I said the last part I slithered my hand down his body until I was palming his dick through is jeans.

"L-levi!!" He gasped and turned red again.

"Just imagine it." I continued palming his dick ever so slowly and watched him squirm under me.

" Pulling up that pretty dress of yours just to show off your toned legs that get my dick throbbing. But wait. When I look underneath I'll see some pretty black panties and see your cock hard as a rock waiting for my touch, but don't worry. I'll tease you. Watch as you try to pull my hair but your hands are handcuffed to the bed post."

"Leviiiii~" Eren moaned.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you huh Eren. Like to listen to daddy talk about how pretty you areand what he wants to do to you.what about how jealous I get when girls hit on you. Makes me wanna shove you against a wall and-"

Knock knock

"oH LEEVVVIII!!!" an obnoxious voice screemed through the door.

"Hanji" both Eren and I groaned.

"what do you want shitty glasses!!" I yelled so they could hear me outside the door.

"The gang and I are gonna go see beauty and the beast and I was wondering if you and your little titan wanna come~" they said in a sing song voice.

I groaned and got off of Eren. He whined and I sighed leaning down to kiss him. 

"I'm sorry babe. I'll handle hanji and you go handle ~that~" *I pointed to his obvious bulge* "in the bathroom."

He sighed and stood up to go to the bathroom.

I straightened out my clothing and hair and proceeded to walk to the door.

I opened it and immediately hanji smiled and wrapped their arms around me.

"You'll come right Levi!!" They yelled in my ear.

I sighed and shoved them off of me and they landed on the floor.

"Ouuchhh." They pouted and looked up at me.

"tch. Eren and I will come shitty glasses just give us 5 minutes."

Just then Eren walked behind me and said," no it's fine we're ready to go."

I turned around and smirked at him while his face reddened.

Hanji immediately caught on and squealed almost causing us to go deaf

"Dammit hanji!!"

~time skip~  
We waited for everyone to show up which consisted of armin, Mikasa, erwin, Jean, Marco, Annie, Sasha, Connie, reiner, Petra, and Krista.

When everyone showed up we began walking to go get our tickets.

"Hey eren~" I heard Mikasa say with a slightly flirtatious tone.

"Hey Mikasa!!" Eren said completely obviously to her intentions.

"So we're seeing beauty and the beast. Remember when we were kids and we sang all the duets together? You were pretty cute in that dress. I'd love to see it ag-" 

I immediately stopped and she ran into me falling onto her butt.

I grabbed Eren's hand and laced his fingers with mine.

"Thanks levi." Eren whispered into my ear.

"Remember what I said earlier about girls hitting on you." I smirked at him.

"L-levi!!"

I gave his hand a loving squeeze as we walked through the mall to get to the movie theater.

We got our tickets and Eren and I decided against getting popcorn but we did get a large Dr.pepper.

our group walked into theater number 4 and we all found seats. I tugged on Eren's hand and led him so we weren't sitting with the group.

Finally after 45 minutes of previews and shit the movie started. When the song Belle started playing I could see Eren smiling.

I laced my fingers with his and continued to watch the movie. A little later the character le fou came in I could immediately tell he was gay for Gaston.

I leaned over to Eren and whispered," he's totally gay for Gaston." That resulted in a quiet giggle and nod from Eren.

It made my heart flutter.

The movie continued.

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

The famous love song of beauty and the beast began to play and I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. 

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

I tightened my grip on Eren's hand and turned to him feeling nothing but adoration for the younger boy.

Beauty and the beast

With that Eren turned to me and whispered," what are you doing?"

"Thinking about how much you mean to me."

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

In the slight glow of the screen illuminating his face I could tell he was blushing.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

"I love you so much Eren and I honestly feel like I don't say that enough but I really do." I whispered.

Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

"I-i love you too Levi"

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

I leaned over to Eren and he met me halfway. Our lips danced together with passion showing all of our affection towards each other. I pulled away smiling my rare smile that only Eren was allowed to see.

I could see him smiling too. He grabbed the drink and moved it to a different cup holder so he could pull the handle up. After he did so he situated himself so he was leaning against me and he laid his head on my shoulder.

This boy was gonna be the death of me.

The movie finally ended and the whole group got back together outside of the movie theater.

Eren and I didn't let go of each others hands. 

We all Hung out at the mall for a little while longer and even went to hot topic. Eren of course bought some more band shirts that Levi was gonna steal from him and wear. 

He always told Eren he wore them because he liked the band that was on the shirt but in all reality it smelt like Eren but he would never admit that out loud. 

3rd person POV.  
The fun day at the mall was finally over and Eren and Levi headed back to their apartment.

When they got back him and Eren laid in the bed and cuddled each other whispering sweet nothings until  they fell into a deep sleep. 

Eren didn't have any nightmares about a past life he made up where he fought giant human like creatures that always resulted in Levi's death. Instead be dreamt about the love he had for the older man and how he was never gonna let it go.

Word count:1914

Holy shit it's 2 in the morning and I somehow wrote this. I didn't fully go over it because I'm tired as heck but I hope you enjoyed this. I saw beauty and the beast today so that's what sparked my interest in writing this. I might also post this on archive of our own so if you see it there then that means im the one that posted it so don't worry


End file.
